Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of connecting two components, wherein a first component is connected to a second component at a connecting point of the first component.
Description of Related Art
Such methods are used for connecting steel components, for example in automotive construction. EP 2 561 946 A1 describes a method in which a connection between two steel components for a motor vehicle is made by the components being spot welded at a connecting point. Prior to the welding operation, certain regions of one of the two components are heated by a laser beam, and this allows the microstructure of the component to change. This procedure is intended to increase the welding capability by means of spot welding.
The known method has the disadvantage that losses occur as a result of reflection of the laser light on the surface of the component and of non-ideal absorption properties of the material of the component.